Gentle Snowfall
by Temorali
Summary: GerIta AU one-shot. Feliciano doesn't like the cold German winters, but Ludwig's cuddly mood quickly changes his mind. Completely harmless fluff.


It was a calm, gray morning, Ludwig noted as he stared up at the sky quietly. Snow flittered down from the clouds above, drifting lazily on occasional soft breezes. It wasn't too cold, when covered up by a thick winter jacket. However, his Italian boyfriend begged to differ. Used to the warmer weather, Feliciano found it his apparent duty to complain about the cold whenever the opportunity presented itself. Such as right now.

Feliciano was clinging to Ludwig's arm as they walked, sniffling almost inaudibly. "L-L-Luddy? Can we go home yet? Your stupid German weather is so co-old," he whined.

Ludwig didn't stop walking, but turned his head to look at the other man. Feliciano's face was red from the cold, and his breath was coming out in slow, visible huffs. Wrapped in a coat too big for his body, and staring at him with the sappiest puppy eyes imaginable, the mere sight of him made Ludwig want to reach over and kiss him senseless, but he quickly chased the thought away with embarrassment. He became instantly thankful that his face was already flushed to hide the red that would surely have spread. "We're almost there, Feliciano. Just a few more minutes."

Feliciano's gaze lowered, but he seemed to accept Ludwig's answer. Without another word, he nuzzled into Ludwig's arm. It had to have been difficult, keeping pace without letting his face escape the small comfort Ludwig's coat gave, but the little Italian did so anyway. Ludwig realized this probably looked strange to anyone in passing, but when Feliciano spoke again, his voice muffled by the fabric of the German's arm, he no longer cared.

"Ve...you're so warm, Ludwig."

Ludwig didn't have a response to that, so he just sighed and allowed himself a small smile. "Come on, Feli. Let's get you home."

…

The warmth that met the couple at the front door was like "a kiss from the angels," according to Feliciano, which was then reenacted by said man as he placed a firm kiss straight on Ludwig's face. The shocked German found himself unable to do more than shut the door behind him and watch as his boyfriend bounced across the room singing something about making hot chocolate. Once Feliciano was out of sight, Ludwig released a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding and hung his winter coat. He had barely sat down on a couch in their shared living room when Feliciano wailed from the kitchen.

"LUUUUUUDWIG, WE RAN OUT OF HOT CHOCOLATE!"

The brunette flew into the room with a distraught look on his face, flailing his arms rapidly as he rambled, until Ludwig shushed him with a movement of his hand. He signaled the Italian over, then grabbed ahold of his hand. Feliciano stared at the larger hand around his with wide eyes, which made Ludwig blush and turn his gaze away awkwardly. He gently tugged Feliciano down to sit on the couch beside him.

"Luddy?"

"I'll get more hot chocolate tomorrow. But for now, uh...I'll keep you warm, so…"

Feliciano stared at what he could see of Ludwig's red face, then smiled and leaned closer. "Grazie, Ludwig!"

Ludwig was about to respond, but was cut off as Feliciano wriggled under his arm and nuzzled his face into the German's side with a happy sigh. Ludwig smiled at his Italian lover, then pulled him closer and ran his free hand through Feliciano's hair. He felt Feliciano's warmth run through his body and relaxed, closing his eyes and listening to their combined heartbeats. And he was happy. He hadn't known this sort of happiness before he met Feliciano, and even if he was awkward and unused to being in a relationship, that didn't matter. All he could've ever wanted was right here, laying up against him, breathing warm breath on him, sharing a heartbeat with him. Ludwig leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Feliciano's head, a gesture which made Feliciano look up into Ludwig's face with an expression of equal parts curiosity and pleasure.

"Ve...Ludwig's being really cuddly, huh?"

"Not like you have any room to speak," Ludwig countered sheepishly, averting his gaze as his previous blush returned to his cheeks.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, you know. I really like it. Ludwig's really muscly and strong, but he's so warm and cozy and sweet!" Feliciano met Ludwig's eyes before snuggling into the crook of Ludwig's neck. "Ludwig makes me really happy. _Ti amo_."

Ludwig wrapped both arms around the Italian's smaller form and hugged him tightly. He caressed Feliciano's back as he laughed quietly, once, twice. He found himself unable to reign in the smile that painted his face, but he didn't particularly care. "Feliciano, you're the most wonderful person I've ever met in all my life. You don't like the cold, but you moved to Germany for me. And not a day goes by that I'm not reminded of how much I love you." Ludwig placed a small kiss on the side of Feliciano's neck with a smile. "_Ich liebe dich,_ Feliciano."

Feliciano regarded Ludwig with a serious expression, and Ludwig found himself growing uncomfortable under the Italian's gaze. He opened his mouth to speak when Feliciano moved forward, catching the German's lips in his own in a passionate, loving kiss. Ludwig took a few minutes to respond, but when he regained his senses, he hugged Feliciano closer in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Eventually they parted, resting their foreheads on each other's, breathing hot on their partner's face. They both grinned like mad lovers, but then again, perhaps they were. It wouldn't be such a bad thing, Ludwig thought to himself. Feliciano laughed, a joyous, rich sound, and curled up under his lover's embrace.

"Ludwig really _is_ warm. I hope I get to spend every winter with you, Luddy."

Ludwig closed his eyes peacefully as he felt himself begin to grow sleepy. He rubbed slow, lazy circles into Feliciano's back, then mumbled quietly, "Let's make it happen, Feli. Let's spend every winter together, like this." He paused. "Forever, right?"

Ludwig felt Feliciano smile into his neck. "Ve, forever!"

With each other's warmth and the idea of forever in their heads, the lovers drifted into peaceful slumber, as a gentle snow lazily fell from the winter sky outside their window.

* * *

_More GerIta fluff. I will seriously never tire of this couple, they're just too sweet ^^ I'm still a newer writer, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway!_

_Also, any and all romance scenes I write are based off of things I've read, considering I have no personal experience. So I hope I did okay there, too, ehehe._

_Ludwig and Feliciano belong to Himaruya. Story belongs to me._


End file.
